Abstract Anesthesiology research has grown well beyond a search for drug mechanisms of action. The expertise of anesthesiologists now extends to all aspects of preoperative care. This competing renewal has been written with that in mind. It is our intention to provide talented and dedicated individuals with adequate time to delve into cutting edge research under the guidance of highly successful mentors. Dr. Niklason has served as the Program Director for this T32 Training Program for the past 9 years. Dr. Niklason will continue in this role for the upcoming competing renewal, and will be joined in the leadership effort by Dr. Helene Benveniste, Professor of Anesthesiology at Yale. Dr. Benveniste will serve as co-Director on this proposal. Our post-doctoral training program continues to employ 5 tracks: Neurobiology, Vascular Biology, Immunology/Inflammation, Bioengineering, and Clinical Research. Of these tracks, trainees have most commonly sought Neurobiology, Clinical Research, and Bioengineering. In this renewal as in previous incarnations of the program, all trainees will be involved full-time, 40 hours per week, in research training, whether it be laboratory research, didactic training, preparing manuscripts and grants, or attending meetings and conferences. The five training tracks are designed to provide trainees with a breadth of basic science and clinical research opportunities, in areas that are directly relevant to anesthetic practice. Preceptors have been strategically selected, and have the following qualities: i) history of outstanding training and mentorship ? for younger Preceptors, a history of excellent interactions with junior house staff and an exciting and clinically relevant research program are deemed sufficient for inclusion; ii) research focus in one or more of the five selected training tracks; iii) clear desire to train productive clinician scientists in Anesthesia. Commonly, Preceptors having expertise across multiple scientific areas can provide a richer and more interdisciplinary training experience, which will be profoundly beneficial to trainees after they emerge from the T32 program to begin independent careers. Adding to the integration of the T32 program, we have instituted regular scientific and social meetings for all trainees, so that they may share scientific as well as career development experiences. To date, we have been extremely pleased with the progress of our current and former trainees, and hope that the NIGMS will continue to support this remarkably successful program.